


your body in mine

by cherrybxi



Category: Our Life: Beginnings & Always (Visual Novel)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Awkward First Times, Established Relationship, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Large Cock, M/M, Masturbation, i don’t write this kind of stuff often soooooo, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28929924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherrybxi/pseuds/cherrybxi
Summary: Loki was a relatively patient person. He waited around two, maybe three, years to become intimate with Cove. It wasn’t easy, but those were the boundaries that Cove had set and Loki was going to respect that... however... we all have needs.
Relationships: Cove Holden/Main Character | Jamie Last (Our Life), Cove Holden/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 32





	your body in mine

Loki was a relatively patient person. He waited around two, maybe three, years to become intimate with Cove. It wasn’t easy, but those were the boundaries that Cove had set and Loki was going to respect that.

Was he going to deny that it was frustrating? No. It was frustrating. It was frustrating only being able to take care of his ‘problems’ by himself. He often fantasized about Cove touching him in those moments, but that just made his situation more frustrating.

He would never force or pressure Cove though. If Cove wanted to be intimate he would initiate it, though he never went beyond light petting. Anything more and he would become hot and uncomfortable, not unlike that time in the loft when they were thirteen. Loki thought about that moment a lot, it was almost his first kiss. Though he was glad their first kiss ended up being on the last day of summer instead. It felt more symbolic in a way.

Bringing him back to the matter at hand… Loki pulled his pants down. It was late in the night, definitely past midnight, and Loki was hard as hell. It wasn’t his fault. Earlier in the day when the sun was high and shining he had caught a glimpse of Cove cooling down with a hose. The water running down his naked chest made Loki yearn in a way that only staying a virgin for nineteen years can make you feel. He was so painfully repressed it was starting to affect his everyday life. Casual, nonsexual activities (like cooling down with a hose) were becoming erotic. Forcing him to lock himself away in his room in the middle of the day, or stay awake late into the night with his hands down his pants. Loki felt depraved.

With his pants off and thrown somewhere across his room his cock was finally able to breathe. He palmed himself through his panties and moaned, he wanted to cum so bad and he hadn’t even started. He closed his eyes as he squeezed his cock and balls, he wanted nothing more than to be buried deep in Cove’s hole. To feel him clenching around his cock, unable to control his moans as he came hard all over his chest and face.

As he was thinking about what he wanted to do to Cove his hand slipped under the band of his panties to pull his cock out, so he could stroke himself more honestly. He sighed in relief. The cool air on his overheated cock making it twitch.

Cove had no idea the effect he had on Loki. Had no idea all of the fantasies building up in his mind. Nor the sounds he made when thinking about him. It drove Loki crazy, he wanted Cove to know so bad. Wanted Cove to touch him.

He teased the slit of his cock with his pointer, rubbing it like a clit before smearing the precum around the head. Then he palmed the top of the head more aggressively, squeezing and toying around with it before sliding his hand down his shaft. He paused for a moment, staring down at his cock…

He was, admittedly, pretty large. It wasn’t always a problem, but sometimes he worried if his size would scare Cove off. If so he could always bottom forever… though he wasn’t thrilled at that idea. Loki quite liked the thought of bending Cove over and fucking him, so if his cock was too big for Cove to enjoy? The thought made him nervous.

Mentally shaking himself of those thoughts he went back to working his shaft. Using his precum to ease the glide. His other hand reached down to cup his balls, gently squeezing them and then rolling them around in his palm. He let out a shaky moan before quickly biting his lip. Just because it was late doesn’t mean he could moan as loud as he wanted, his sister was only a few doors down. Being more mindful of his volume he went back to toying with himself. He could easily cum just like this, but a part of him still wanted to reach over into his drawer and pull out his masturbator.

Before he could fully make his decision, however, he heard a tap at his window. Uh oh…

Slowly peering over to the window he saw exactly who he was afraid of seeing. And Cove… looked absolutely embarrassed.

As quickly as he could Loki covered himself with his blanket and turned away from Cove. He couldn’t bear to look at his boyfriend after being caught with his pants down. Literally. He expected Cove to just climb back down and go home, but instead Loki heard his window being opened. He ducked under his covers to more effectively hide his face. He could hear Cove climbing into his room, he could perfectly imagine what it looked like too after years of perfecting his Romeo Entrance. But Loki didn’t feel like Juliet. He felt mortified.

Soon Cove was sitting himself on his bed. Loki never wanted his boyfriend to leave his side so badly, why wasn’t he leaving? Unless…?

Cove leaned over his hidden body, almost smothering him, and asked, “Is this okay?”

Loki’s heart was beating so fast, he didn’t know what to do, what to say. What was even happening? Tentatively he peaked out from his blanket and saw how close Cove’s face was to his. He wanted out of his blanket.

“It’s fine but,” he shifted uncomfortably, “could you maybe get off for a second?”

Cove’s eyebrows shot up as he quickly retracted his body from Loki’s. Almost as if he had gotten burned. He looked about ready to run for it, but as Loki extracted himself from his blanket he gently touched Cove’s arm. Letting him know that it’s okay. Cove tensed before slowly relaxing under his touch. Loki smiled, gently rubbing Cove’s arm. Cove, feeling braver, leaned closer to Loki, their faces merely a breath apart.

“Cove,” Loki whispered, “What’re you doing?”

He didn’t respond, only closed the distance between them with a chaste kiss. He pulled back soon after to stare at Loki’s nose. A courtesy Loki appreciated, as eye contact made him queasy.

Not long after Cove kissed him again, though a bit more assertively. Pressing not only his lips but his body against Loki’s. Loki brought his hands up to hold Cove’s arms for stability. He braved a lick to Cove’s bottom lip and was granted access. He slipped his tongue in and glided it against Cove’s own before retreating back into his own mouth. Cove’s followed and when it reached Loki’s mouth he wrapped his lips around it and sucked before letting it pop out.

Something seemed to have snapped in Cove, for immediately after releasing his tongue Loki was shoved against his mattress as his neck was assaulted with bites and sucks. He gasped as Cove found a particularly sensitive spot under his jaw and sucked hard.

“R-right there,” he whimpered.

Cove sucked again before peppering the area with gentle kisses and light nips. He then traveled down the rest of Loki’s neck and chest, making a pit stop at his nipples. He had incredibly sensitive nipples and didn’t enjoy having them played with. Cove didn’t know this, and before he could warn him Loki received a particularly painful suck to his left nipple.

Before he could stop himself he shouted in pain and smacked the side of Cove’s head. He gasped after realizing he hit Cove (admittedly not that hard) and quickly remedied it with kisses and rubs, muttering ‘sorry’ over and over.

“I. Uh. Okay,” Cove placed a hand over Loki’s own and chuckled, “No nipple-play then.”

“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” he repeated, feeling guilty.

Cove gently removed Loki’s hand from his head and went back to kissing down his chest. Pointedly avoiding his nipples this time. He went down his stomach, playfully blowing a raspberry before going even lower. Loki was soon painfully reminded that his cock was still out and hard. Pressed up against Cove’s cheek. His… large… cock…

Loki hesitated. Cove surely would’ve noticed his size by now, right? It had been out the entire time he was marking him up, and now he’s practically face to face with it. If he had a problem with the size he would’ve said something by now— Cove wasn’t subtle. Not only was Cove incredibly blunt, but Loki had years to memorize every ism and quirk and give Cove had. But still…

Cove noticed Loki’s hesitation and looked up.

“What’s wrong?” he asked.

Loki chewed his bottom lip and nervously tugged on his curly black hair. Would it be embarrassing to bring up his apprehension about his size?

Cove sat up fully, waiting for Loki to speak. Worry was written all over his face in all capital letters, he wasn’t going to continue until Loki spoke up. He sighed, willing himself to voice his anxiety.

“I’m not, um, I’m not too big,” he shifted his thighs nervously to cover himself up a bit more, “Am I?”

Cove blinked stupidly before looking down at Loki’s dick. Or trying to anyway as Loki had self consciously hidden himself from view. Slowly Loki spread his legs for Cove to get a better look, causing them both to blush madly. Cove moved strands of his loose green hair behind his ear as he stared down at Loki’s leaking cock. It twitched at the attention. He slowly looked back up at his nervous boyfriend and covered his body with his own again. They didn’t kiss, he didn’t mark him up, Cove simply laid on top of him like a weighted blanket. He wrapped his arms around Loki’s neck and Loki wrapped his around Cove’s back.

“That’s what you’re worried about?” he asked.

Loki could only nod. He felt silly about it, but he truly was worried Cove wouldn’t like it.

“Loki, you know I think you’re beautiful regardless of anything you’re insecure about.”

It was true. Cove found the beauty in everything about him. From his chubby belly, to his deep red stretch marks and various moles. Whatever Loki was particularly iffy on that day or week or month Cove was right there to reassure him that he was still attractive regardless. And it should be obvious to him honestly. Almost every one of his friends has had a crush on him at some point, yet his brain still found a way to make him feel inferior.

However, his image issues weren’t necessarily the problem tonight.

He idly traced patterns along Cove’s back thinking of how to phrase his comment.

“It was more…” he sighed, “It was more like I was worried I would be too big for you.”

At that, Cove laughed. Loki’s face burned up in embarrassment, he hated being laughed at.

Before Loki could shove Cove away he sat up and dove into a heated kiss. Loki could do nothing but moan into his boyfriend’s mouth. Too soon was Cove pulling away to straddle Loki’s waist, subtly applying pressure to his cock. He had a sweet smile plastered on his face as he stared down at Loki.

“Dummy,” he traced Loki’s bottom lip with his thumb, “Silly, silly boy.”

That shouldn’t have made Loki’s cock jump the way it did.

As he was processing why being called a ‘silly boy’ made his stomach do flips, Cove was busy taking off his pajama bottoms. He had to get off of Loki to do this, making Loki whine from losing his heat source. Soon, however, Loki was whining at something completely different. Looking down at Cove’s naked bottom half he noticed something… large.

Loki’s eyes nearly bugged out of his head, “Holy shit.”

Not only was Cove’s dick huge, but it was probably bigger than Loki’s… probably.

Cove nervously rubbed the back of his neck as Loki hungrily stared at his semi-hard cock.

“What a big boy you are.”

Cove groaned and rolled his eyes as Loki laughed at his own joke. Before Loki could calm down Cove was jumping on top of him which only resulted in Loki laughing louder. Cove covered Loki’s mouth with his hand as he giggled and shushed him. He really didn’t want to be caught right now. Loki placed his hand over Cove’s and tried to calm his laughter down. Soon enough it was quiet again and they were left to only stare at each other’s faces. Slowly, Cove removed his hand from Loki’s mouth and kissed him. It started off slow, as to get each other back into the mood, then soon became heated and a bit sloppy.

As they pulled apart for air Cove ground his hips down dragging his cock across Loki’s. They both moaned into each other’s necks. Loki was so worked up he couldn’t see himself lasting any longer, he was so close it was painful.

“C-cove,” he moaned, “Baby, please…”

Loki clung to his boyfriend’s shirt as he sped up his grinding. He felt dizzy, he felt nauseous, his head was pounding and he knew he would be getting a headache after this, he wanted to cum. All he could do was spread his legs and mumble nonsense into Cove’s ears as he was brought to the edge.

“So good, so good for me, Cove,” he moaned, “So fucking good. I love it, I love you.”

He felt Cove’s hips stutter when he praised him. Loki mentally filed that away for a later date.

Not long after Cove was stiffening in his arms and moaning into the crook of Loki’s neck. He felt Cove’s cum land on his stomach and he moaned. He was covered in Cove’s cum, he felt so dirty. He loved it. However… Loki didn’t cum yet…

As Cove caught his breath and settled down into his arms Loki took his opportunity to flip them around, straddling his boyfriend. Cove looked up at him with wide, surprised eyes. Loki smirked at him before leaning down and whispering into his ear.

“I’m not done yet.”

He sat up straight, using Cove’s thigh to keep himself upright as he took his cock into his other hand and stroked himself. Cove watched him touch himself with such adoration in his eyes Loki almost felt sick. Still, he continued with his show. He had no intention of dragging this out any longer than it had, he needed to cum and he was going to do it all over his boyfriend’s chest. Maybe even get some on his face too if he was lucky.

The thought of cumming on Cove’s face made him groan low in his throat. His eyes squeezed shut and his hand picked up speed as he fantasized about all the ways he wanted to ruin Cove. He tightened the hand on Cove’s thigh to remind himself that he was right there, watching him.

Cove ran his own hands up and down Loki’s thighs, sometimes traveling up to his stomach and sides. When Cove reached around and smacked his ass Loki came with a shout that he quickly bit down.

Loki squirmed and panted, unable to open his eyes yet until he caught his breath. He felt Cove take one of his hands away from his body, he slowly peaked open his eyes to see what he was doing. The sight nearly killed him.

Cove was thumbing away the cum that had landed on his lips. He didn’t lick it up like Loki had hoped he would, instead he just wiped it onto his chest. Cove looked up at him, pupils blown wide, and smiled. Loki smiled too, he loved this man so much.

Too tired to hold himself up anymore Loki laid down onto Cove’s chest, mixing their cum together between them. They were sticky, and sweaty, and gross, but they didn’t care. Cove wrapped his arms around Loki’s back and sighed contentedly. They could clean up later, for now, they rest.

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaaaaah i don’t write nsfw like EVER so if this is bad keep that in mind. but besides that i have cove holden brainROT and needed this out of my system. my character is also genderfluid/nonbinary but it isn’t mentioned in this fic. i just don’t want ppl thinking he’s a cis man...


End file.
